1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to locating of merchandise generally on a horizontal surface such as a shelf, and, more particularly, to a device for adjusting the position of the merchandise on the horizontal surface for improving neatness of appearance and making the merchandise more readily accessible.
2. Description of Related Art
Many types of products (e.g., packaged, canned and bottled foodstuffs) are restingly arranged on horizontal surfaces of shelves where they are readily visible by a customer and frequently can be directly removed by a customer desiring to purchase the item. At other times the products are located behind counters where although they may be directly viewed by a customer, the assistance of a clerk is required to actually retrieve the products. In either case, the products are desirably arranged neatly and close to the front of the shelf surface so as to be easily seen by customers as they walk past.
Still further, as items are sold from a given shelf, they are typically removed from the front of the stacked or shelved products, leaving the remaining stored items recessed from the shelf front edge. Because of this, there is a constant procedure of replenishing products onto shelves as the stored products are sold. The difficulty of replenishing products to empty shelf space is increased the farther back one has to move a new product onto the shelf and how much adjusting of product arrangement has to be made. At the present time, maintaining stacked arrangement of products on shelves and adjusting for aesthetic arrangement is accomplished strictly manually.
In accordance with the practice of the present invention, a handheld device is provided which acts generally as an extension of the arms enabling controllably pushing, pulling or laterally moving products from one position to another to reposition stored products in predetermined files or rows and at a prescribed spacing from the shelf front edge. A plurality of products can be simultaneously adjustably moved and positioned as desired. Depending upon circumstances, the device may be employed by manipulation using one hand or two.